SlenderStuck
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: Dave started it when he tagged the link on facebook. It doesn't help that his dad decided to send him off to this weird house where there are all sorts of weird kids. It also doesn't help that a crazy man in a suit with no face keeps haunting him in his dreams, then soon decides to join him in real life. Yeah..What the heck is wrong with his life. /Humanstuck, Albino Karkat, /
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING KARKAT HAS A POTTY MOUTH!**

A sigh was heard from a boy who lay in his bed, another day went by. Another day he got strange looks from people because of his looks. He was tired of it. It's not his fault that he was albino, it's something that he was just gifted with!

A gift he fucking hated.

Why does his brother say it's something wonderful? HE LOOKS LIKE A DEMON. It's not like Kankri would know how it feels, he only has the red eye trait.

He couldn't stand it.

Another sigh was heard, enough ranting for now. Looking towards his laptop that was sitting next to him he reached over and flipped it open. It wouldn't hurt to surf for a bit. It's not like Carmine would be done with supper for a while anyway.

Yeah Carmine, as in his weird dad, as in his dad who dreams of peace all the time. It's annoying, really it is.

A bell sounded throughout his room, oh it was his facebook.

He clicked his notifications, Dave tagged him in something again? He groaned probably something stupid again.

_Dave Strider_

_hey guys. check this wicked cool legend out._

Karkat debated with himself, should he click the link? some shit Strider puts up is stupid but on those rare occasions..they can be pretty good..

He tested his luck.

* * *

Okay. This. Is. Creepy. As. Fuck.

Why would he even share something like this? Oh yeah, because he's a douche-bag. That's why.

Slender Man? Hah, yeah more like creepy guy that likes to stalk kids. Yep, he's going to chew out Dave now.

Dave pretty much put a link to this page that talks about this old German legend, it's about this old folklore about Slenderman. He's seen most around children, befriending them then impaling them on tree's and taking their souls with him. Doesn't that sound fucked up?

A knock was heard from his door, "Son, food is done. You are joining this time. You will not skip again."

"Yeah yeah Carmine."

"Don't you call me by my name, I'm your father." Oh crap he sounds angry. Footsteps retreated from his door. Great Karkat you've pissed off your dad, way to go at making dinner awkward for yourself.

He got up putting his laptop in a sleep state and made his way over to his door. Opening it he held his breath and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, he wished his room wasn't on first floor sometimes.

He peeked his head out and into the kitchen, Kankri was helping Car-..Dad set the table. He gave another sigh before walking in, "Do you guys need any help?"

Dad gave him a look and set the food on the table, while Kankri finished putting the plates and silver ware down. "We are finished already, you were to slow in leaving your room. The best you could do right now is actually join us for dinner."

His brother gave a little nod before sitting down for once he's being quiet. Is something wrong or..?

Karkat went ahead and sat down also, he couldn't remember the last time he actually ate at the table, it was weird. Dad finally sat down too. It was quiet. Something that is scary inside this house hold. Okay Fuck this is ridicules. They sat like that for five or six minutes, not speaking just eating.

Karkat was just sitting there staring at this steak that was on his plate. He hated meat it made him sick for some reason. He ate his peas and pear slices though. Dad sighed and looked at me, "If your finished Karkat go put your plate away."

He gave a quick nod and stood up, going to the sink and putting his plate in the sink.

Quickly he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall back into his room, but before he completely shut his door his dad said something. Something that pissed him off. "That boy can be hard to deal with at times. Maybe I should send him to that place after all."

* * *

_He's been walking around this dark place for god knows how long. He keeps finding these papers stuck to things in odd places. He swore there was someone..or sopmething following him. The way he heard steps from behind him at times and the way that he caught a flash of a white face when he turned around._

_It gave off this atmosphere that it was playing with me. It was playing this game that only it knew the rules too. _

_Each time he found a paper something just told him to collect it. So he did..he now had five of these papers. They all had something written on them too. Making them more twisted. More evil..more horrid. _

_His eyes spotted this tunnel, something in his gut told him to run for something bad was behind him. So he did he took off down the tunnels water splashing under his feet. He heard something following behind him at a steady pace, coming a bit closer ever second. His flashlight caught a piece of paper on the side. When he ran by he just grabbed it and didn't stop to read it. _

_He was almost there, almost before he fell. He felt something slimy on his leg pulling him towards the figure, water was wetting his clothes as he slid. He tried to grab on to something, anything, to stop. But alas nothing worked. It seemed to chuckle at him as he struggled to get out of its grasp. He couldn't see very well what was actually holding him in place._

_A scream ripped through his throat as a sharp black tentacle shot through his chest. Red splattered on his shirt his shirt and was pooling around him. It continued to laugh at him as his mind was slipping away._

* * *

When he woke up let's just say he had to go and wash his blankets.

Now he was putting what little clothes he had into his luggage bag, his dad wasn't kidding last night when he said they were going to send me to a place. Carmine called first thing this morning. What place his dad didn't say. Kankri still wasn't talking to me, maybe he felt guilty or something.

What ever, this is stupid. Why was he being sent off? He's not crazy, granted he did spend most of his time in his room, and he does talk to himself a lot, and..he gets angry..for no reason...adding in that dream he had last night..oh..wait..maybe that's why. Those reasons right there might be it.

Well shit, no wonder Carmine..er dad couldn't deal with me.

I guess that calling dad by his first name all the time doesn't help either. Another sigh, man someone would think he's depressed of some shit by the way he keeps sighing all the time. He rolled his eyes as a thought occurred to him, Dave would think this is funny. Him being sent away like this.

He's just that much of a douche.

Growling he finished stuffing his clothes into the black small suit case and plopped on his bed. Waiting for Kankri or Dad to come in and tell him when those people will be here to take him away.

* * *

_Huh? Where the fuck was he? _

_Looking around all he could see was a white tiled bathroom, he had a flashlight in this atmosphere is just like...No. No. No. _

_Not here again, why? Red eyes scanned the place more, then falling on a note that was stuck to the wall. Why. In. The. World. Was. He. Dreaming of this. Again._

_He heard static behind him, did he want to turn around? He held his breath and turned slowly, behind him was a hallway leading to other rooms. But no crazy figure who likes to stab people. Huh...He backed up never looking away from the hall. _

_Letting his breath out he thought coast was clear and turned around. _

_HOLY SHIT! _

_A tall figure with no face was in front of him, it had tentacles sprouting from behind his back. He began to turn to run but it was quicker. For the second time he found himself screaming loudly as a tentacle was stabbed through his chest. Blood rained down like a waterfall. _

* * *

"Karkat!"

'Huh?'

He opened his eyes quickly, big mistake, the light in his room hurt his eyes like hell. He groaned as he felt a headache come on to him.

kankri huffed in annoyance, "karkat i would highly appreciate it if you got up. It's been time for you to go for about five minutes now. Before you trigger someone with your rude timing skills i highly recommend you get up and-.. Oh my, it seems like you wet the bed..."

What?

Oh.

Shit.

His face lit up as he growled. "Not again.."

Kankri raised his eyebrow, "Not again? If you are having trouble with your bladder I say you should tell dad so he can tell the people as a warning.."

"Shut up."

"..That is highly rude, I am merely saying you should-.."

Karkat got up quickly and went into his bathroom. Nope he was not dealing with Kankri right now. Well at least he's talking again. "Just tell them that I need a few more fucking minutes okay?"

Before Kankri could say more he slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

Well that was embarrassing. He rubbed his head in frustration, why the heck are these crazy dreams starting up? It was stupid! He turned the hot water faucet on and got in after he stripped himself of his wet clothes. Not even bothering to even the hot water out with the cold he began washing.

His headache let up a little bit when he was done but it was still there plain as day.

He walked out with a towel around his waist and opened up his suit case to grab clean clothes. When finished dressing Karkat closed it and put on his shoes and socks. Getting up he grabbed his suit case and picked up his dirty clothes from the bathroom.

Looking around Karkat gave an angry sigh, this was all stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally made it to the living room where everyone was gathered his head hurt real bad. I mean really bad. It didn't help that Carmine gave him another nasty look, a woman and a man was sitting on the couch. They didn't seem to mad but hey, he didn't know them so he couldn't be sure.

"So these are the fuckers that are taking me?"

"Karkat!"

The woman chuckled softly, "It's fine Carmine. Yes Karkat we are the 'fuckers' that will be taking you. I hope we will get along."

Karkat stared, it was weird hearing an old woman like that cuss. The man who was with her was silent but was smiling along with her.

Kankri was quiet, he obviously didn't like the language that was being spewed.

"Well we should get going, being late isn't all that fun!" The couple stood up and bowed. ACtually freaking bowed. Then beckoned for me to follow them as they were leaving. Kankri waved to me as I walked out the door. Dad closed the door behind us, I could tell he was tired and would probably go back to bed when we leave.

They continued to walk until they got to the car, it was small and black. The man opened the trunk so i could put my suit case in there. I shook my head, "Can I keep it with me?"

He stared for a seconded but then nodded and closed the trunk. He went into the drivers seat as i got into the back one. That old woman was already sitting in the passengers one with her seat belt on. She seemed happy, but to him she seemed like the type that'd always be happy for no fucking reason.

* * *

He spent his time in the car counting objects as they drove past them, sometimes even imagining a stick ninja running along with the car...hey when your bored you do weird things!

He was now somewhere in the city far away from the town he lives in. Only having been here little times it was amusing to watch out the window. He almost nodded off to sleep but rammed his head against the window a few times to wake up. He did not, I mean did not want to have a fucking nightmare in these peoples car. That would be just fucking fantastic.

When the car suddenly lurched to a stop it pulled him out of a daydream he was having. It was splendid..in a way..he supposed..

The woman looked back at him with a smile as the man got out of the vehicle, "Were here dear," She undid her seat belt, "I hope you'll get along with the other eleven kids. There around the same age as you so you should~ We'll drop you off here and be back tomorrow to check up on everyone okay?"

He nodded with a frown, so it was this kind of place. There are many of these places around this god forsaken state, I guess that's just Iowa for you though. Having teenage kids in the same house with out adults, most kids are crazy or just need special attention. I don't get why they even have places like this it makes no sense at all.

He opened the car door and grabbed his suit case before stepping out of the car, the house looked run down but in sorta good shape if that makes any sense. The man went back into the car after he stretched and sat there.

The woman came up to Karkat and handed him a paper, "Your room is the one with number 69 on it. It's the only two digit number there so it shouldn't be a problem in finding it!" She gave another smile and began to get back into the car, "Also if you feel like you need help with anything call me it's on the paper I just gave you! Bye sweetie!"

And there they go, out of the drive way. Karkat sighed, this was great! Just fucking perfect. He ruffled his hair and moved towards the door readying himself for what ever lies behind it.

**I'm not proud of this chapter... ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

Should he knock? To knock or not to knock is the fucking question here. He growled and just opened the door not wanting to look like a bigger idiot than he already is. As soon as he walked in he could smell so many different things it was overwhelming. First was the indescribable smell of weed, second was...sea salt? What the fuck..Also..oh my god, oil? Really? What kind of freaks live here to have that many fucking messed up smells.

So many more waffled into his nose it was unsettling, he sighed. He hoped he would or better yet could get used to this.

Many voices were heard from the living area..or what others would call..the living room..Hey he can call whatever room a living room or the cleaning room or even the eating room as he feels like. Because he can.

Avoiding the many objects in the hall he made his way towards it, some floor boards squeak annoying him and shushing some voices. Before reaching the room completly he stopped, was he going to live with crazys? or sane people? Well time to find out.

Woah, as soon as he stepped in a sea of eyes looked his way. Holy shit was that creepy, it was quiet which made it just plain scary a little bit.

He stood there in the silence until a cheery voice called out, "Are you the new guy Karkat?"

He looked to the girl who said it, she had long brown hair and was wearing a light colour of pink. Ehh he hated that colour, he nodded his head. He hated speaking when he was around people he didn't know. Now if he'd know them they would most definitely get yelled at by the way they were staring at me. Well except that one girl..she looked kinda derpy but the way she looks is as if she was blind so he couldn't yell at her.

"Wickedly great man! Nice ta meet ya." A guy with messy blonde hair stood up and waved, he had face paint on. Well that is new.

With a poker face he just waved back again not feeling like talking.

Another guy with blond hair glared, "Hey wwhen someone's talking to you, youre supposed to answer back."

Stupid fucking hipster looking douche bag! You glared back but gave him the finger with it. Real fucking immature I know, I need an award with 'most mature asshole' written on it.

A guy with long black hair frowned, "Can I ask to please refrain from using such..horrible gestures?"

I growled and flipped him off too, The girl next to him that had a cat hat on just giggled. Fucking creepy bastards.

Looking around the room there were so many weird looking people here, a guy with three D glasses, a girl that looks like a tan vampire..a guy in a wheel chair with a mohawk..a crazy looking bitch with a spider shirt...and a girl that looks plain bored, she kinda looks like some one from the mafia. The blind chick is sporting this bat shit creepy grin, che..real weird people indeed.

Oh look that mafia girl looks about to speak up, "Apparently you are the type that doesn't give a fuck about anything," that guy with the longblack hair started to sweat. Wow really?

He gave a smirk to the girl which she returned back with her own. "Dang, spot on weird mafia looking bitch."

"Thank you albino freak."

"Heard that one many times before can you be original?"

"Hmm, fine how about asshole who looks like trash? Does that work?"

"Yep, better."

Man now that one guy was sweating up a storm, I suppose he can't handle big kid words?

"Are you two done with your flirting yet? It'sth making sthur sthweatsth alot turn into a fountain."

"Sure lispy fucktard."

"Really?"

"Yesth"

The guy gave an annoyed looked, many in the room were laughing. Ahh guess this isn't so bad, most had the same douche attitude he had.

* * *

After he finally sat down and took the time to learn everyone's names he was ungodly tired for some reason, usually he was the type who couldn't sleep which was why he had horrid eye bags under his eyes. But right now he felt like he could drop and sleep about anywhere. Which was not normal, maybe the ride here took it out of him? Or maybe being around so many people did. Either way he needed to sleep or he'd be one grouchy motherfucker.

Getting up from the couch he grabbed his bag, many gave him a strange look since they were in a conversation with him..well a one sided one all he did was stare and nod. "Tired, room, me bed. Bye." Walking out of the room was bliss, the light was hurting his eyes to begin with and moving around made him less tired but he still was pretty sleepy.

What was his room number again? Sixty eight? Grrah, no...he gave up trying to remember and just fiddled through his pockets to find that piece of paper the lady had given him. Found it.

Hmm, So he was close. It was in the sixtys.

Now on the search for his room.

* * *

"SO MANY FUCKING HALLS, OH MY GOD"

He had been wondering around this big house for a while now and it was pissing him off. He was tired and wanted TO SLEEP. He growled, why was there so many halls in the first place? It made no sense.

Room five, room 6, room 7, room 8, grr where the fuck is room 69?!

"Oppfmph.."

Ouch who the fuck? Looking up from the spot where he fell he saw the one girl named Kanaya. Man was she tall as hell.

"Oh I am indeedly sorry for that. Are you okay Karkat?"

He grunted and stood up nodding to her, "Yeah fucking fantastic, so wonderful. Do you know where room 69 would be? if you knew I'd be a happy beaver."

She smiled at him softly, "It is on the hall next to this one."

Karkat let out a relieved sigh, for some reason he couldn't be rude to her, "Thank you Kanaya."

"No problem Karkat, if you desire any more help feel free to ask me. I would gladly help you."

He nodded and turned around wanting to get to his room as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT

**Oh my gog Tailsdoll13 pointed out some very funny things like woah, I was half asleep making those chapters and like I'm still lacking sleep and is living off rice right now and what wait rice as in im hungry so yeah. Woah did that make sense? No. No it didn't. I'm talking to myself now. Yay well onwards my noble stead! Nyeh!**

Finally, fucking finally. He found his room. He let out a happy sigh, he felt like dropping dead, almost literally.

Opening his door he plopped his suite case next to it lying against the wall and shut his door. Almost running to his bed he jumped on it thinking it was a good idea. Nope. It cracked under the weight, a loud bang was heard through his room. His eyes were wide and out of sleepy tiredness he started laughing at how stupid he just was.

What compelled him to think that was a good fucking idea? HIS BED JUST BROKE. IT IS HIS FIRST NIGHT HERE AND HE JUST BROKE THE MOTHERFUcKING BED.

Tears mixed with laughter as he sat there pondering what the heck is wrong with his life.

* * *

Staring you couldn't believe what you just saw, the guy who acted like a shit head when he came here just jumped on his bed, broke it, laughed about it like nothing, and is now crying. Sollux facepalmed, maybe just maybe, this guy could match up to Gamzee. He sighed as he shut Karkats door and walked away.

* * *

Was someone just at your door? You squint at it but shake your head, you would have heard them asking what the hell was wrong with you. Yawning you really want to sleep but them you remember about the fucked up nightmares been having. Suddenly you don't want to sleep, but your eyes say something else.

you lay there trying not to sleep but your eyes feel so heavy, each time you blink your eyes shut longer than the first.

_It's dark and raining? Oh god no. No. No. No. Not another dream, please not another dream. _

_leaves crunch behind him startling the albino out of his thoughts, time stood still for a moment. This was not happe-. ._

_A loud blood curtailing scream was heard that he recognized was his own. Blood was once again seen all over him, the evil entity just sliced his back. _

_He broke off into a sprint, trying to get away from the dark being. But alas it kept up with him, he ran past a tunnel but memories of what happened last time flooded to his mind and he continued on. Then there it was suddenly in front of him. His breathing was getting difficult from the blood loss, this thing was scaring him SO bad. Why won't it leave his dreams? Wh-.._

"Hey bro! Wake up!"

What?

karkats eyes shot open as he sat up quickly, startling the other who was in the room.

"Kar you alright man? You was screaming and it took my sleep away from me."

What was wrong with his grammar? Wait, he was screaming?

"gamzee what time is it."

"4am..."

god.

"Oh...umm..Well..im not going back to bed..so you can sleep now I guess."

Okay what is up with the look he's giving me.

"Karkat I will not go back to sleep unless I know you are okay, man I know what its like to have night terrors. They are not good for the brain."

He blinked a few times, what. He just tried to be serouis..but..it didn't work...I don't..how...uhhh..

"Gamzee I'm fucking fine...go to bed already.."

He smiled and nodded before getting up from my bed and leaving. He was sooo glad that Gamzee's room was the only other room on this hall.

**Never again will I attempt to write chapters when I can barely think straight. Never again. Never. eve**


	5. Chapter 5 STILL SLEEPY OH MY GOD

**I'm still lacking sleep. I feel dead but I must write eve**

Okay he said he wasn't going to sleep again well it's now around seven and he really wants too. He is tired. AGAIN. He swears he sees things from his window though, he swears he'll have another nightmare if he sleeps..he swears he'll go insane pretty soon.

It's been light out for a while now since it's summer but holy crap outside is still making creepy advances to him. If that makes sense. He needs sleep, but no. Sleep is bad. He shall wear his fucking eye bags with pride because he is so not going to sleep again to just experience more gruesome deaths or waking up the crazies who currently live in the same house with him.

Yeah so not going to sleep.

His stomach rumbles, and holy crap he just noticed he didn't eat a thing yesterday and barely anything the day before. This is like the hundredth time he forgot to eat. Holy shit he's stupid.

To leave the room or not is a hard decision though...

Ehh, he'll stay in, he might wake up some shits who would be all godzilla on his ass. Wouldn't want a headache now would he?

Another sound gurgled from his stomach, ignoring it the best he could he wrapped the covers over him more. Laying in bed is boring. Being hungry sucks, being stared at suc-.. Wait what?

He quickly snapped his head to th side and stared out the window, he just fucking thought he saw someone outside staring at him. Holy shit is he paranoid from the dreams he's been having? No don't tell me I'm going crazy.

Ahhhh, great! Just wonderful. He could just spit out rainbows while skiing down a fucking purple mountain. That's how wonderful it is.

He's talking to himself again...

* * *

Eight thirty...He's gonna die...He is officially gonna die. His stomach hurts so bad..his head hurts a bit too...

First he thought it was because of the light from outside so he shut his curtain but no of course it didn't help. Then he just felt creeped out by the darkness of the room and dragged himself to open the curtains. He didn't like this place, no he hated this place is better words.

A few noises could be heard from Gamzee's room, huh looks like the clown is getting up. Wait no he said he was a subjugator or whatever the fuck. I'll have to look it up later.

* * *

His body felt numb for some reason...maybe he really should get up and eat or something...

Karkat gripped the bed post and tried to sit up, he felt as if he had no body strength what so ever. He quickly fell back down his stomach doing flip-flops and his head being spacey.

He began to panic, he's gone without food for much longer and this has never happened, whats wrong?

Suddenly he felt a presence by the door, his heart was racing. His breathing was speeding up. Why. Why. His head was getting foggier and foggier.

He...couldn't...breath...

SLAM

"Kar! Breakfas-.."

All the breath came back to you and you started gasping for breath. Sucking in air greedily. You felt your stomach spasm a bit.

"Karkat..are you okay bro?"

I gave a slight nod trying to calm myself down, which I knew he didn't believe. Despite being a weed smoker he's pretty up to date right now.

"Like I was saying breakfast is ready..."

Letting out a shaky breath he stood up, holding his stomach slightly, "Okay.."

**Maybe he's not only in dreams now ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Wow I updated

To say the least breakfast was awkward, Gamzee kept staring at me as if I was gonna croak or pull out a knife on someone and the others just plain right stared at me. I mean come on people I have to deal with a creepy stalker then get sent away from my comfy home and put in this nut house. I do not need people up in my alley, that is just what i really do not need.

So now sitting in this worn out living room on this old couch waiting for the weird couple to come, i sit here with the most certainy I'm going to go insane. That hipster douche and the hacker geek is going at it. Again.

This is like the billionth time today, this is unreal. How can two people fight this much. The cat girl, nepeta I think was her name is going off about a shipping wall. That doesn't even make sense though. Why would you have a shipping wall if you don't hall a boat? How do you even use a shipping wall.

He sighed and watched the two idiots fight over who gets to sit near this other girl. Her name was Feferi if he remembered right. They've been fighting for a while now and this was seriously pissing him off. He growled and stood up, he made his way to the two and pushed them then sat next to a Shocked Feferi. "You fuck nuts are really annoying so i thought I'd settle the dispute."

Many snickered while the two just glared.

"Oh my! It seems you all are getting along fine!"

What. The. Fuck.

Turning his head slowly was the woman who drove him here, how did she do that?! The door is practically infront of him! Though it seems the others didn't even react, she must do that a lot then. .

* * *

Itt seemed like she rambled on forever! How does one do that?!

He was now currently sitting in his room...with the curtains closed...and him sitting with the covers of his black blanket over him...

Call him a pussy all you want but he felt paranoid maybe even feeling like he was being watched it was fucking creepy! Damn did his head hurt again, it stopped a while ago but then like my luck it started again.

Damn. His head. HURT.

It felt like static was rumbling through his head, mixed with..okay this is crazy but mixed with voices..like whispers. not clearly but...it seemed like children. Maybe he was going insane...

His heart dropped as he heard his floor boards creak. He didn't hear the door open...

Slowley he lifted the covers from over his head.

He screamed.

WHAT WAS THAT?!

**Short Chapter is short but hey it 1:38 and i have school tomorrow. now normally i wouldn't give a shit but..my teacher Mr. Hunzelman wouldne be happy if I failed another test :I**


	7. Chapter 7 Sorry

**Still failed that test..well here sorry for the short updating time. I only have the weekends to update stuff.**

You sat there staring at the_ thing_, it was weird. Just like his dreams...your dream deaths come flooding back to you and you you shoot up running to the other side of the room. You hear laughing coming from your head. You knew it was laughing at you.

Knocks and bangs come from the door, you know it's the others trying to get in.

It takes a step closer and you find yourself dizzy. The static in your head becomes louder and barely manageable. The banging becomes louder, all these noises are making tears fall. You, Karkat Vantas, is stuck in a room with a crazy demon and is crying. Why is your life so bad?!

The door suddenly flings open and it dissapears. But you can't breath, you fall to the ground clutching your throat trying desperately to get air. You hear familiar voices panicking around you before blacking out.

* * *

_Smiling you look up at your big brother, we were playing hide and seek. you laugh as you run toward the woods thinking of a place where Kankri can't find you. You see dad grinning he gave a thumbs up and hid behind a big tree not far from you._

_Giggling you run and sit beside a big bush, Kankri wouldn't find you here! You know he wouldn't!_

_You sat there for a while, your seven year old mind quickly getting bored, suddenly you hear a ball bouncing behind you. Thinking it was dad or kankri you turn but instead of then you see a tall white man in a suite. he was bouncing the ball there was other children with him. They were dressed funny like old clothes. . . _

_They also seemed so happy! He smiled and wave. The tall man just waved back and beckoned his hand, a gesture asking if he'd like to join. You get up from your spot and nod happily. he didn't seem mean why not play with them?_

_Just as he began walking he heard panicked voices calling his name, he turned around and saw Kankri and his dad. _

_"Karkat get away from it!"_

_it? Why is this man an It? You look back to the man and freeze the children were staring at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that said RUN. The tall white man. . .seemed angry now. _

_Tear prickled at the corners of his eyes and he ran, not before the creature grabbed him. he screamed his brothers name and called for his dad. He heard them running toward you. You felt a pain at your side making you cry harder. _

_Weird words that sounded as if it was a different language were uttered from dad and it dropped you. You fell with a thud shuddered and a cold feeling swept through you. You look down at your side and saw red. _

_That day Kankri nor dad didn't let you out of there sight, they also didn't explain what had happened exactly. And you had a mark, a weird mark on your side. It looked like a six and a nine upside down facing each other?_

* * *

Opening your eyes you groan in pain, your stomach is on fire and your head is throbbing. What was that dream? No what was that memory? That thing. . . he saw it when he was little?


End file.
